


Помешательство

by JackMaggoty



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bondage, Established Relationship, Incest, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Piercings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackMaggoty/pseuds/JackMaggoty
Summary: — Откуда в тебе такие фантазии, пацан? — Данте вторит его смеху и неторопливо оглаживает бока своего племянника, привычным движением поддевая резинку штанов.Данте прокалывает соски Неро
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Неро нетерпеливо притирается лопатками о покрывало, удобнее обхватывая бедрами чужую талию, и шумно выдыхает. Штаны мешаются, но если их снять, наверное, будет куда хуже.  
Куда, например?  
  
— Мне будет намного проще, если ты откроешь глаза, — голос Данте дрожит, впервые на его памяти.  
  
— Знаешь, в моих фантазиях ты не паниковал, — Неро хрипло смеется и зажмуривается сильнее. Если честно, в своих фантазиях он тоже всегда возбуждающе раскован, но с реальностью это редко вяжется. Просто Данте всегда знает, как его смутить. Просто всегда и во всем виноват Данте.  
  
— Откуда в тебе такие фантазии, пацан? — который вторит его смеху и неторопливо оглаживает бока своего племянника, привычным движением поддевая резинку штанов. Неро ловит его за запястья и останавливает, по-мальчишески упрямо не желая раскрывать глаза.  
  
— Говорят, в дядю.  
  
— Бессовестно врут, — Данте улыбается и склоняется ниже, сухими губами касаясь ключиц и прикусывая тонкую кожу на выпирающей косточке. Упирается гибким языком, зализывая ссадину. — Почему я на это согласился, напомни?  
  
— Не помню, — Неро недовольно качает головой и подается вперед. — Хватит болтать. Я не знаю, какие будут осложнения, если у меня встанет.  
  
Данте целует его чуть выше и ведет вдоль напряженной шейной мышцы, жарко выдыхая в самое ухо.

— У тебя встает на мой прекрасный голос?  
  
Неро в отместку пихает его бедром, а потом нашаривает левой рукой аптечку.  
  
Два катетера в шуршащей упаковке, целая пачка перчаток, две бутыли антисептика, ватные диски и две сережки-штанги. Неро заказал их ради смеха с какого-то популярного сайта и забыл. А через месяц они пришли и оккупировали самый дальний ящик стола, чтобы не мозолить глаза. И чтобы отец не нашел. Но с этого самого дня Неро не мог _не думать_ о том, как сходит в ближайший салон и проколет себе соски. Он всерьез фантазировал, как припрется потом на квартиру к Данте и разденется там же, где обнаружит своего дядю. 

Как бы он отреагировал? Неро никогда не узнает. Но сложившаяся ситуация нравится ему даже больше.  
  
Данте придвигает аптечку ближе к себе и тяжело вздыхает. Кажется, он воспитал чудовище. Абсолютно, всецело, безоговорочно доверяющее только ему чудовище. И от того, _как_ покорно Неро предлагает всего себя на растерзание, бесконтрольно дрожат руки. Это гораздо интимнее, чем их первый раз. Гораздо значимее.  
Но это не отменяет того факта, что Неро настоящая сволочь, вьющая из Данте веревки.  
  
Неро закусывает губу и сжимает в кулаках покрывало. Нервничает. Данте ничего не делает, и от томительного ожидания в груди расползается невыносимый тремор. Даже в мыслях он не позволяет себе усомниться в Данте, но задается вопросом — что они будут делать сразу после? Поэтому возбуждается. Конечно, черт возьми, он возбуждается.  
  
Данте усмехается про себя и плавно покачивает бедрами, только раззадоривая мальчишку, уже прогибающегося в спине от мурашек и предвкушения. Живот судорожно поджимается, очерчивая шикарные мышцы пресса, а выше — не менее шикарные грудные мышцы. Темные симметричные соски и без того затвердевают каждый раз, когда Данте приходит в голову нежно и чувствительно прикусывать их, дразня племянника. А если он играется с ними, повалив Неро на крепкий рабочий стол, не прекращая грубо и быстро вбиваться в его расслабленное и покорное тело, мальчишка жалостливо скулит и сильнее подставляется, умоляя дать ему _еще больше_. Иногда, если хорошенько его помучить, даже вслух. Еще реже — в полный голос.  
  
Возможно, все это — даже очень хорошая идея. За исключением той части, в которой Данте вообще не прикасается к грудной клетке племянника два-три месяца, пока не заживут его кривые проколы, сделанные дрожащими от возбуждения руками. И той части, в которой они лежат на застеленной кровати слишком одетые для совершения ошибок. И слишком возбужденные этой ситуацией.  
  
Данте снова опускается ниже, щекоча длинными волосами подрагивающие в напряжении мышцы, и захватывает в рот левый сосок, аккуратно прикусывает, мнет губами, втягивает внутрь, дожидаясь тихого вымученного вздоха. Неро расслабляется от щекотно-приятных ощущений, будоражащих так, будто Данте терзает не кожу, а подлезает языком куда-то намного глубже, где натянутые нервы звенят от каждого касания.  
  
И они собираются эти нервы пробить. Прямо сейчас. Данте отстраняется, и Неро точно знает, что теперь-то он начнет. Томящееся предвкушение расползается в груди расплавленной карамелью, прожигающей до костей, но расслабляющей мышцы. Данте натягивает черные силиконовые перчатки и пригвождает племянника к постели, одной рукой чувствительно упираясь в солнечное сплетение, где и без того все ноет от страха и желания поровну.  
  
— Так и не откроешь глаза? — как бы между прочим спрашивает Данте, проводя ледяным антисептиком по разгоряченной коже, тут же покрывающейся мурашками. Он обхватывает сосок через ватный диск и мягко массирует, обеззараживая. — Сначала один. Если будет слишком, второй сделаем потом. Договорились?  
  
— Оба, — Неро хрипит, теряя возможность /и желание/ выражаться внятно. У него между ног сладко сводит от спокойного _наконец-то_ голоса Данте. — Ты же знаешь, мне нужно все и сразу.  
  
— Я тебе это еще припомню, — заверяет Данте, больше не позволяя себе замешательства или заминки.  
  
Стерильная упаковка толстого полого катетера шуршит под пальцами, обнажая иглу. Данте откидывает бумагу и снова опускает свою тяжелую руку между крепких грудных мышц, где заполошно бьется испуганное сердце. Кто-то из них должен вести себя уверенно? Неро, наглому, но предпочитающему позицию ведомого, эта роль никогда не нравилась.  
  
Поэтому Данте решительно прижимает острый конец иглы к твердому, чувствительному соску, аккуратно его придерживая, и считает вздохи подрагивающего всем телом Неро.  
  
Судорожный вдох.  
  
Рваный выдох.  
  
Вдох.  
  
Вы… Нагревшаяся от крепкой хватки игла плавно проскальзывает сквозь плоть. Одним движением. Неро ошарашено распахивает глаза и всхлипывает, наткнувшись взглядом на крайне довольного открывшимся видом Данте. У него еще хватает воздуха в легких, чтобы совершенно постыдно простонать, осознав в полной мере твердость металла во втором по чувствительности — спасибо, черт побери, дяде — месте своего тела. Больно, горячо до жжения, до судорог, проходящих от проколотого соска до оттянувшего штаны члена. 

Данте совершенно паскудно касается пальцем самого навершия, даже сквозь перчатки прощупывая железный штырь. Не давит, только легко щекочет, но Неро вскидывается и раскрывает рот в немом бессилии.  
  
Когда все это заживет, Данте замучает его к чертям. А пока — надо закончить с этим и хорошенько оттрахать упрямца, безвольно притирающегося членом о подставленный пресс. Данте прижимает штангу с полого конца катетера, осторожно и максимально быстро проталкивая иглу, заменяя ее аккуратным украшением, так и норовящим выскользнуть из нечувствительных подрагивающих пальцев. Приходится снова прижать сосок, закручивая последнюю деталь — маленький шарик. 

Данте ловит себя на том, что позволяет себе дышать, только когда деталь встает на свое место.  
  
Неро тоже выдыхает. В его расширенных зрачках плещется беспомощность пополам с маниакальным восторгом. Данте не отступил. Не отступил, вот дьявол. Бедра сводит от накатывающего удовольствия, и Неро неосознанно сжимает их еще сильнее. В отместку Данте склоняется ко второму, еще нетронутому соску, и прикусывает кожу вокруг. Уравновешивая распаляющую боль по всей груди. Потом, конечно, виновато зализывает покрасневшие следы, но Неро все равно гортанно стонет и прикусывает нижнюю губу, пытаясь хоть на секунду — они еще не закончили — унять дрожь и сбить возбуждение. Не удивительно, но боль не отрезвляет, наоборот, ударяет в голову и сбивает и без того заполошное дыхание.  
  
— Если ты пресытился острыми ощущениями, — мурлыкает Данте, снова подбираясь легкими поцелуями к покрасневшему уху, и проводит собственным каменным членом между покорно разведенных ягодиц, — можем перейти сразу к десерту.  
  
— Данте, — голос Неро, слишком умоляющий, чтобы быть строгим, и вовсе срывается на последнем слоге.  
  
Данте ухмыляется. Наверное, потакать идеям перевозбужденного мальчишки — совсем паршивая идея. Но проколотый покрасневший сосок с призывно поблескивающей штангой выглядит слишком соблазнительно. И он сделал это сам. Сделал, потому что Неро _попросил_ , потому что Неро _позволил_. 

Потому что они тут оба чокнутые, если смотреть правде в глаза.  
  
Правда, смотреть в черные от истомы глаза Неро куда приятнее. Данте снова смачивает ватный диск антисептиком и закрывает готовый прокол от своих же глаз — Неро благодарно вздыхает от ощущения легкого холодка на полыхающей коже и доверчиво смотрит на своего мучителя. На втором соске холод не чувствуется успокаивающе. Невозможно успокоиться, теперь точно зная, что тебя ждет.  
  
Теперь Данте делает все в разы увереннее. Как Неро и хотелось с самого начала. Холодная игла за одно неуловимое мгновение соскальзывает из пальцев внутрь, прошивая все тело горячими мурашками, собирающимися в раскаленный комок внизу живота. Неро хочет _всего_ Данте. Внутри. Прямо сейчас. Чтобы добить это потрясающее чувство, чтобы пришпилить иглой собственную покорность и развязность.  
  
Штанга встает на место, незамеченная в общей какофонии жара и боли. Данте выливает остатки ледяного антисептика прямо на такие чувствительные проколы, убирая к чертям ватные диски и весь прочий мусор, весь прочий мир. Перед ним остается только Неро, уязвимый, доверившийся, раскрасневшийся, отчаянно прячущий лицо в руках, отчаянно жаждущий разрядки.  
  
Данте вытряхивает его из штанов и проталкивает в покорное тело сразу два пальца, смоченные заранее спрятанной в складках покрывала смазкой — на самом деле он думал, что та пригодится им больше, чем катетеры, но все и сразу — тоже неплохо. Неро вскидывается и требовательно разводит бедра, задыхаясь от терзающей его истомы. Он не может больше терпеть. Ни секунды. Соски ноют и тянут, и эта ноющая, горячая боль стекает вниз по прессу, делая возбуждение просто невыносимым. Он хрипло стонет — нетерпеливый и распаленный.  
Пусть эта мука закончится. Пусть никогда не заканчивается.  
  
— Пожалуйста, Данте, — Неро подается вперед, вбирая пальцы глубже, и просит. Громко, как Данте и нравится.

Ему ведь тоже не сладко. Перед глазами блестят стальными бусинами багровые, твердые, налитые соски, от прикосновения к которым Неро становится таким _послушным_ , но трогать нельзя. Только смотреть. Смотреть, как мальчишка призывно выгибается от жара, жжения, боли и острого зуда. Сопровождаемого желанием, чтобы Данте коснулся его, приласкал, снял напряжение. У Данте же это прекрасно получалось раньше. Только у него и получалось.

Но он даже не целует Неро — боится проехаться грудью по чувствительным проколам, — только забрасывает его ноги себе на плечи и мягко и неспешно пятнает губами тонкую кожу под коленом. Так слабо и невесомо, будто Неро рассыпется на атомы, если еще раз применить силу. Такой отзывчивый, послушный. Стерпел все, что сам и выпросил у Данте. Теперь остается только выдержать поощрение.

Данте входит одним невыносимо медленным движением, заставляя почувствовать каждой распираемой клеточкой тела его возбуждение, пригвождая мечущегося Неро к кровати, и сразу срывается на отрывистые толчки.

Один ритм поймать не получается. Неро то скулит от пронзительной боли — недостаточно растянут, дьявол, не хватило терпения, — когда сам слишком резко подается навстречу, то задыхается в исступлении, когда Данте пытается быть медленным и нежным. Не касается налитого кровью члена, растягивает удовольствие, удерживая Неро на краю. Он с самого начала висит на тонкой дребезжащей леске, будто подвязанной к железным штангам и сплетению нервов, по которому Данте каждый раз безжалостно проезжается, толкаясь вперед. Неро хватается руками за покрывало, за бедра Данте, слишком резко дергает плечами, раздразнивая уже сочащиеся сукровицей проколы. 

Данте думает, как его еще помучить — слизать или подуть.

Не приходится. Неро задушено хрипит и не сдерживается. Откидывает голову и судорожно сжимается на члене, выплескиваясь на живот, гибко приподнимая поясницу. А потом постепенно обмякает. Данте останавливается, позволяя племяннику прийти в себя, и тихо усмехается, с наслаждением рассматривая подрагивающее от пережитого оргазма крепкое тело.

— Это что-то новенькое, — он расплывается в улыбке и аккуратно снимает колени Неро со своих плеч, не отказывая себе в удовольствие размять расслабленные мышцы. — Ты специально это придумал, чтобы у меня больше не было возможности дразнить тебя, не давая кончить, признавайся?

Неро сдавленно мычит и смущенно отводит взгляд, а отдышавшись, с трудом поднимается на локтях, чтобы потянуться за поцелуем. Данте качает головой и сдается. Губы у мальчишки горячие и соленые — искусал почти до крови, лишь бы не просить вслух, бесконтрольно подаваясь навстречу беспорядочным толчкам. Теперь хочет искусать и его, прямо за растянувшиеся в самоуверенной ухмылке губы. Данте не позволяет, целует глубоко и сильно, роняя племянника обратно на кровать и снова прижимая за солнечное сплетение, чтобы не дернулся и не навредил себе.

— Ох, мы же еще не закончили, да? — Неро тоже скалится и послушно разводит ноги, снова с комфортом устраивая их на талии Данте, слегка сжимая бедрами обтянутые крепкими мышцами тазовые косточки.

Данте удивленно изгибает бровь, но держит все комментарии при себе. Совсем не обязательно сейчас сбивать всю спесь с осмелевшего мальчишки. Можно подождать каких-то два-три месяца, и только потом на практике показать, что он с ним никогда не закончит. Даже если Неро будет плакать, умолять и задыхаться от пробирающей до костей истомы. Это понравится им обоим, он гарантирует.

***

— Черт, их видно! — Неро вываливается из ванной в хлопковой футболке своего дяди, в меру свободной и даже большой на два размера, но все равно не скрывающей стоящие торчком соски с металлическими бусинами.

— Ага, — Данте отвлекается от плиты и совершенно забывает, что он делал и зачем он делал в жизни хоть что-то, кроме втрахивания этого несносного ребенка в кровать или стол, — прекрасно видно.

— Отец меня убьет, — обиженно фыркает Неро, пытаясь скрестить руки на груди, но резко осекается и болезненно морщится, снова сбегая из кухни.

Данте вымученно вздыхает и тянется за аптечкой, выуживая оттуда все те же ватные диски и антисептик, а еще широкий рулонный пластырь. Вообще, девушкам рекомендуют подкладывать обеззараженные диски в лифчик, но Неро явно откажется от идеи походить пару недель в бюстгальтере. Хотя Данте с удовольствием помогал бы ему с застежками утром, днем и вечером. 

Или Неро просто может ходить голышом по его квартире, пока все не заживет.

И целую вечность после.


	2. Chapter 2

На молодом и горячем теле Неро любая рана заживает в считанные дни, иной раз не оставляя после себя даже тонкого, белесого шрама, приятно выступающего на упругой коже. Чего уж там — Данте прекрасно помнит, как его племянник, умудрившийся крайне неудачно сломать руку в самый разгар жарких летних каникул, уже через неделю скакал по квартире, пытаясь втихую содрать неудобный гипс и отмахиваясь от недовольно ворчащего отца.

Только было это очень много лет назад.

До того, как этот неугомонный мальчишка позволил своему любимому — такому же неугомонному — дяде фиксировать ему руки и в менее удобной позиции. До того, как позволил Данте насквозь прошивать его тело — чувствительные, налитые кровью соски — острыми иглами.

Но, наверное, _уже после_ ужасающего осознания, на ком конкретно всегда основывались его предпочтения. В сексе, в отношениях, в простом дружеском общении.

Неро всегда искал Данте, и это было страшно.

— Туго? — Данте, плотно обвязывающий его ребра сложенной вдвое веревкой, не сразу, но вытряхнул из беспокойной головы племянника все тревоги.

Когда ответил на его чувства. И тысячу раз после.

— Немного, — Неро делает глубокий вдох, и четыре ряда веревок ощутимо сдавливают грудную клетку чуть ниже ключиц. И чуть выше проколотых сосков. Достаточно заживших за месяцы вымученного покоя.

Данте невольно засматривается. Этот норовистый мальчишка выглядит просто потрясающе, когда стоит на коленях и послушно заводит руки за спину, хватаясь пальцами за собственные локти и позволяя связывать их толстой бечевой, притирающейся к влажной коже до явно прощупывающихся борозд. Исчезающих на следующее утро, но радующих Данте — хаотично гладящего разморенного оргазмом племянника — хотя бы одну ночь.

Неро весь выглядит потрясающе. В любом раскладе и любой позиции. 

И это страшно. 

Данте улыбается своим мыслям и делает вид, будто натягивает веревку еще сильнее, укладывая ладонь между сведенных лопаток мальчишки и внимательно наблюдая за его реакцией. Неро, как всегда, отзывается до невозможного быстро и предсказуемо — опускает голову и жарко хрипит, теряя оставшийся в легких воздух. Предоставляя больше пространства для маневра.

— Шучу, — Данте даже дразнить его не хочется. Только без продыху награждать за слепую покорность. 

Медленно. Размеренно. Ласково.

Неро всхлипывает, когда следующий ряд перевязи сдавливает его уже под грудными мышцами, оставляя всего пару сантиметров снизу и сверху от стальных штанг. Данте ведет ладонью по горячей коже, прокладывая себе путь и выбирая лучшее место для нового узла, а Неро беззвучно молится, чтобы он дернулся вверх. Задел раскаленный металл, когда-то собственноручно вставленный в чувствительное тело, беззвучно усмехнулся и легко притянул его к себе, проходясь шероховатыми пальцами по самым навершиям.

Он почти наяву ощущает, как под кожу забираются острые электрические разряды. Пока что лишь щекочущие нервные окончания. Пока что. Неро знает — хватит одной просьбы, после которой захочется спрятать полыхающие скулы в подушке. И Данте не откажет ему. 

Растерзает до того состояния, в котором даже движения собственных зафиксированных локтей будут рассыпаться по грудине прошибающей до костей дрожью.

У Данте ведь так катастрофически быстро срывало тормоза эти два месяца, когда _его Неро_ , доведенный до исступления быстрыми короткими толчками, тянулся не к сочащемуся смазкой члену, а к топорщащимся из-под задранной футболки соскам. И слетал от пары касаний. Краснея до кончиков ушей. И наслаждаясь сатанеющим любовником, выбивающим из него остатки мыслей.

Мальчишка оказывается в подобном положении — со связанными руками, с пережатой грудной клеткой, разведенными ногами и порядком взмокшими боксерами, которые вредный Данте просто не желает стягивать со своего племянника, — только из-за того, что просто феноменально играет на чужих нервах. Безошибочно определяя, что именно _понравится_ Данте больше всего.

В этом они друг другу не уступают.

Спину обдает волной нестерпимого жара, когда Данте наконец-то заканчивает долгую прелюдию и цепляет пальцем натянутую струной веревку, играючи склоняя мальчишку ближе к себе. Неро нервничает, поэтому рефлекторно дергает руками, будто пытается схватиться за колени, обхватывающие его бедра, чтобы не потерять равновесие.

И проваливается. Данте тихо смеется, когда племянник, словно утопающий, хватает губами воздух и приземляется на копчик. Аккурат в капкан между его разведенных ног.

— Не смешно, — Неро _всего лишь_ смущенно отворачивается и прячет взгляд, становясь таким покладистым от ощущения каменного члена, притирающегося к гибко изогнутой пояснице.

— Нет, — шепчет Данте, скользя пальцами по сладко поджимающемуся животу. — Вовсе нет. Мне вовсе не смешно, Неро. 

Неро тушуется еще сильнее, потому что ему внезапно хочется — до трепета в переносице, — чтобы Данте успокаивающе поцеловал его. Прямо сейчас. С той же нежной усмешкой. Но в голове такая просьба звучит даже более смущающе, чем то, чем они уже занимаются. А без просьбы Данте не обращает внимания на поджимающиеся губы племянника и следует своему сценарию — мягко оглаживает натянутую ткань трусов, очерчивая контуры его возбуждения, дожидается жалобного всхлипа, а потом накрывает ладонью, выбивая первый несдержанный стон. 

Что, в принципе, тоже помогает ему отвлечься. 

Перетянутые бечевой мышцы почти точно так же очерчиваются — проминаются от частого дыхания и выступают вперед. А Данте спускается губами с острых скул на неестественно вывернутое плечо, потому что хочет лучше видеть, как именно Неро толкается в его руку, жмурясь от нетерпения и медленно накаляющегося томления, пробирающегося от живота к гортани. 

И едва справляется с перехватившим дыханием, внезапно понимая — он все сделал правильно. Проложил веревку ровно так, чтобы мальчишка чувствовал вес каждого судорожного вздоха и одновременно выглядел… так красиво. 

Неро ведь красивый. Правильно сложенный, натренированный, позаботившийся, чтобы терзающему его любимому дяде было, за что зацепиться взглядом. Даже без подчеркивающих упругие мышцы веревок. Даже без блестящих штанг, выделяющихся на фоне покрасневших ореолов. Выделяющих покрасневшие ореолы.

Хотя, бесспорно, с ними выходит гораздо лучше.

Данте не сдерживается и все-таки соскальзывает к пробитым металлом нервам. 

Неро внезапно сводит колени, ловя в капкан ласкающую его руку, и прогибается в пояснице. Подается вперед, из последних сил прикусывая нижнюю губу, и шумно выдыхает, проглатывая постыдный скулеж. Хотя хочется кричать. И, на очередном движении, когда Данте стирает с головки выступающую смазку, совершенно паскудно проезжаясь по раскрытой уретре, Неро действительно кричит — надрывно воет, подгибая колени к груди. Будто пытается обвиться вокруг этого потрясающего чувства, теперь слишком слабого, лишь дразнящего — рассредоточенного по двум точкам распаленного тела.

Данте раньше его не трогал. 

Из вредности или из-за надуманного беспокойства, но он целых два месяца не прикасался к результатам своих трудов в постели.

Теперь все это — стальные шарики под подушечками пальцев, томительное предвкушение после долгого воздержания и, конечно же, его гиперчувствительный, нетерпеливый Неро, сходящий с ума от каждого прикосновения — даже кажется Данте действительно хорошей идеей. 

Мальчишка падает на спину от одного нарочито небрежного толчка. Вскрикивает от резкой боли в предплечье и уже хочет перекатиться набок, когда тяжелая ладонь опускается на грудину, не позволяя принять более удобное положение. Так знакомо, что очень легко поверить, будто эта грубость — ему во благо. 

Боль в растянутых мышцах отступает очень медленно, но Данте терпеливо — молча — ждет, когда Неро сможет расслабить плечи и доверчиво откинуть голову, больше не напрягая шею. Опираясь только на перевязанные, зафиксированные под лопатками запястья. Прогибаясь в груди, выставляя вперед готовые к ласкам соски.

Вот так — очень красиво. Очень правильно. Как и задумано.

Данте даже слов не находит чтобы описать, как потрясающе может выглядеть _его Неро_ , покорно лежащий под ним и ожидающий расправы. Снова. Еще раз. Каждый раз.

Ладонь наконец-то перестает давить на ребра и играючи скользит по влажной коже, пересчитывая ровные ряды веревок. Пальцы ныряют во впадину ключиц, чувствительно давят на выпирающие косточки, а потом — Неро едва успевает глотнуть воздуха — смыкаются на шее под самым кадыком. Не пережимая трахею, но и не позволяя даже думать о том, чтобы вырваться.

Не то чтобы у Неро получается _думать_ , когда Данте обеими руками перехватывает его под ребрами, склоняется к вздымающейся груди, щекотно задевая растрепанными волосами ключицы, и тихо усмехается, позволяя себе _последнюю_ заминку перед новым лакомством.   
Достаточно истомившимся за эти месяцы.

Неро так сладко ахает и дергается вверх, выворачивая плечи, когда до невозможного горячие губы обхватывают его сосок, сминая набухшую плоть. Аккуратно. Данте все делает аккуратно. Размеренно взвешивая прикладываемые усилия, чтобы услышать еще больше этих восхитительных звуков. Он вбирает штангу в рот, почти всасывает, дожидаясь вымученного вздоха, и ощупывает языком маленький шарик. С одной стороны. И такой же — с другой.

Контраст твердого — металлического, не прогибающегося ни под какими усилиями — и упругого бьет по собственным нервам не хуже ощущения _причастности_. Не хуже жалобных хрипов Неро, уже сомкнувшего напряженные голени за спиной своего мучителя и упрямо притягивающего его еще ближе. Данте и не собирается отстраняться. Он легко прикусывает сосок зубами, проверяя реакцию, и безжалостно терзает кончиком языка. А потом раздумывает — и проходится шероховатой серединой, наслаждаясь благодарной дрожью напряженного тела. 

Он чувствует железный штырь под горячей плотью и с маниакальным упорством пытается пробиться до него, подлезть под кожу, приласкать дребезжащие нервы. Добиться того, чтобы Неро…

Неро задыхается.

Беспомощно распахивает влажные губы, закатывает глаза и не может сделать ни единого вздоха, не оборванного протяжными всхлипами. Его легкие лихорадочно сокращаются от электрических разрядов, прошибающих насквозь то место, по которому безжалостно проходится горячий язык, неловко цепляющийся за торчащее украшение. Данте не упускает ни единого звука, срывающегося с искусанных губ. И на каждый отвечает довольным рокотанием, почти не скрывая собственную жадность.

Он отпускает Неро только ради того, чтобы медленно провести подрагивающими ладонями по выступающим ребрам, спуститься на соблазнительно выгнутую поясницу, прижаться губами к трогательной ямочке чуть ниже грудины, собрать с кожи соленую испарину… И стянуть явно мешающиеся боксеры. 

Неро шепчет что-то бессвязное — _не надо, подожди, не сейчас, прошу_ — и так же неосознанно раздвигает бедра, как только Данте откидывает его белье в сторону. И делает это с той самой слепой покорностью, от которой у его любовника прогорают последние предохранители. Данте думает, что даже от черной повязки на глазах Неро слепнет не так успешно, как от долгожданного наслаждения. И мысль, что _подобное_ наслаждение он получает только в его руках, слепит уже самого мучителя…

Данте давит большими пальцами на тазовые косточки, рассматривая тусклые метки на обездвиженном теле, и делает вид, будто опускается к его влажному члену. Но останавливается в самый последний момент. Замирает в считанных сантиметрах, усмехается в ответ на попытку мальчишки ткнуться головкой ему в губы, а потом выпрямляется.

Выпрямляется, черт побери.

Неро возмущенно стонет, жмурясь и старательно пряча постыдное разочарование.

— Тише, тише, — его любимый мучитель мурлычет чересчур довольно для человека, так осоловело оглаживающего впивающиеся в покрасневшую кожу веревки. — Я хочу кое-что попробовать. Тебе понравится. Обещаю.

От каждого непродуманного касания по телу разбегаются волны дрожи, так что Неро без сопротивления — обжигающее возбуждение еще туже сворачивается внизу живота от одной мысли, что сопротивление его вовсе не спасет — прогибается в пояснице и захлебывается следующим вздохом, потому что Данте возвращает свои юркие пальцы на тонкую полосу белой кожи между веревками. В опасно желанной близости от набухших сосков.

И останавливается. Снова останавливается. Даже прикусывает губу, чтобы прогнать яркие вспышки, заслоняющие от него _его мальчишку_.

Руки у Данте дрожат даже сильнее, чем в тот день, когда он повелся на уговоры Неро и… На самом деле, в его жизни не было ни дня, когда бы он _не велся_ на его уговоры.

И ни разу не пожалел, черт побери. Ни разу.

Неро не стонет, когда он мягко и настойчиво массирует его соски, только потому, что задыхается от внезапной истомы, будто действительно подлезающей под окаменевшие мышцы и резко прокатывающейся по ним от гортани к поджимающемуся животу. Данте не знает, кого благодарить, что этот несносный мальчишка вообще существует. В смысле — в его постели. Таким раскрасневшимся, беспомощным, жадным, подставляющим шею под острые, кусачие поцелуи…

Поэтому благодарит самого Неро. Так долго, так старательно. Так упрямо. На грани горячки и помешательства. Пока надрывный скулеж мальчишки не перерастает в горячие слезы. Пока он не притирается к своему мучителю ягодицами. Упрашивая, умоляя закончить эту пытку, приласкать сочащийся смазкой член. Данте почти поддается — отрывает правую ладонь от грудной клетки только для того, чтобы утратить последние осколки осмысленности от жалобного, недовольного стона и вернуть ее на прежнее место.

Неро кончает, отчаянно стискивая сведенную челюсть, отчаянно жмурясь. Его слезы стекают по вискам непрерывной лентой, истлевающей во взлохмаченных, таких же влажных волосах.

Данте касается губами пульсирующей венки у сведенных бровей, не отводя взгляда от подрагивающих ресниц. И теряет голову по второму кругу.

Спускается поцелуями по разморенному телу к разведенным бедрам, подхватывает Неро под коленями, нежно усмехается в ответ на вялые, бессвязные мольбы, и мнет губами скользкую головку.

Упиваясь тем, как отзывчиво — против собственной воли — Неро отдается его рукам.

***

Данте катастрофически медленно выпутывает его из веревок, и Неро в какой-то момент начинает казаться, что те целую вечность будут сворачиваться мертвой змеей где-то на полу у кровати. Рядом со сползшим одеялом и разбросанной одеждой. 

Возмущаться не хочется. Руки Данте ласкают перетертую кожу и с успехом компенсируют вообще все, кроме…

— Мы ведь, — Неро заливается краской, но не может даже повернуть голову набок, чтобы спрятать глаза от внимательно наблюдающего за его состоянием любовника, — еще не закончили?

— А ты очень резво рвешься в бой. Ну, для человека, не способного пошевелить конечностями, — Данте, не кончивший, даже не стянувший свои чертовы штаны, не хуже веревок обжигающие кожу его племянника, только посмеивается над его трепыханиями. Он вовсе не выглядит неудовлетворенным. Только крайне измотанным. Не хуже самого Неро, обездвиженного и без плотной перевязи на запястьях.

С потрясающими следами от этой перевязи.

— Я подумал, что… — конец веревки наконец-то соскальзывает с матраса, и у Неро не остается вещей, отвлекающих его от тонких морщинок в уголках хитро прищуренных глаз. — Я подумал, что мы сейчас продолжим, потому что ты не…

— Потому что мне всегда мало? — Данте над ним смеется. Тепло и совсем не злобно. Так, что становится просто невозможно не улыбаться в ответ.

— Нет, — подумав, фыркает Неро, — потому что _мне_ никогда не бывает достаточно. Замечательное совпадение, ты не думаешь?

— Думаю. Но я самоуверенно понадеялся, что в этот раз окончательно тебя вымотал, — Данте помогает ему завести непослушные руки себе за шею и проводит носом по щеке, будто извиняясь. — Я имею в виду…

— Что ты был бы рад знать, что можешь? — Неро ловит его губы в поцелуй, а потом расслабленно откидывает голову на подушки, утягивая Данте за собой. В висках шумит, а перед глазами танцуют яркие блики от каждого резкого движения. — Еще один раз, и, так и быть, буду умолять тебя остановиться. Исключительно ради твоего же блага, старик.

— Ох. И что бы я делал без твоей заботы?

— Довел бы меня до обморока?

— Заманчиво. Попробуем?

— Давай.


End file.
